1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hood latches. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hood latch, which is intended to open a vehicle hood only in response to a user's manipulation in the interior of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to regulations (land ministry ordinance No. 229) pertaining to automobile safety standards, it is provided that a vehicle hood should employ a secondary locking structure or two locking structures. In order to satisfy such regulations, a hood latch that is used currently is primarily unlocked by primarily manipulating a lever in a vehicle, and then is secondarily unlocked by a secondary manipulation of a user after he or she gets out of the vehicle. Hence, this is problematic in that a user must move to get out of and get into the vehicle so as to open the hood, thus causing an inconvenience. Particularly in the case of a vehicle wherein the hood is equipped with a gas cylinder allowing it to be automatically opened, it is impossible for a user to automatically open the hood with a single manipulation, thereby causing annoyance to the user.